The contents of an aerosol have heretofore been discharged by pressing a stem of a obliquely-handling valve with the thumb or the liked from a side surface toward a tilted direction, or by pressing a nozzle which is connected to the stem. With this method, the nozzle or the stem must be pressed with the thumb or the like with a strong force, making it hard work to discharge the contents for a long period of time. If the obliquely-handling valve is so designed as to open without requiring a strong force, problems arise with regard to the air-tightness of the aerosol product, and also the aerosol contents may leak if an stem is touched by even a small force by mistake.
The object of the present invention is to provide a nozzle which enables the aerosol contents to be discharged continuously for a relatively long period of time without presenting problems from the standpoint of air-tightness or safety, and which can be opened easily yet requires a relatively large force for opening the obliquely-handling valve.